Game On
by klickmaster92
Summary: It's the first annual Hunger Games, an experiment of the President's making to keep the districts in line. Who will rise to the occasion, and who will fall at the hands of fellow teens? Brutality, confusion, and possibly love will ensue. T for violence and language. CLOSED SYOT, but feel free to jump in and sponsor a tribute.
1. Prologue and SYOT form

The rebellion had really taken a toll on the president of Panem. Instead of resigning like the presidents before him had, President Shade had come up with a solution. It was foolproof. The districts would live in fear for the rest of time, and the Capitol residents would get some magnificent entertainment. The president had drawn up an elaborate plan that would begin with the drawing of twenty-four names, and end with only one returning home. There was an incentive, too. The sole victor would return to riches and fame, and the entire district would be well-fed and taken care of for one year. Then the process would start over again.

His idea?

The Hunger Games.

* * *

A copy/pastable version of the form is available on my profile.

**Reminders**

If I don't receive enough bloodbath characters, I will choose characters from among those that have been submitted.

If I have an idea about your character that is different than something you wrote, I will ask you before including it in the story.

You can submit up to four characters for four different districts. They may not all be selected. Who knows what'll happen?

Please don't submit Mary Sues. Like for real. Don't do it. And this includes people who are so damaged and interesting that they are just bleh.

This is not first come, first serve. I will choose the most interesting characters.

If you have any questions, please ask. I'm a nice person!

Submit tributes by PM. That's probably the only thing I'll be strict about. ONLY BY PM. Submissions through comments will be disregarded, even if the character is absolutely perfect. Please don't do that to me. Just submit through PM.

**General**

Full Name:

Nicknames (if applicable):

Age:

Birthday (day and month):

Sex:

District (select two):

Occupation (if applicable):

**Games-Related**

_Reaping Day_

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction if Reaped:

Reason if Volunteer:

Reaping Outift:

Token (list two):

Opinions on the Games:

_Parade_

Ideas About Parade Costume:

Reaction to Crowd:

Brief Description of Stylist:

_Training_

Tactics:

Spends Time at:

Evaluation Score:

Skill Used in Evaluation:

_Interview_

Outfit:

Angle (sexy, strategic, etc):

_In the Arena_

Bloodbath (yes/no):

Strategy:

Career (yes/no):

Weapon of Choice (list 2):

Preferred Death:

**Appearance**

Age Character Appears to Be:

Height:

Build:

Eye Color:

Glasses (yes/no):

Hair Color:

Hair Type (wavy, straight, etc):

Hair Length:

Usual Hair Style:

Ethnicity and Skin Tone:

Thoughts on Makeup:

Distinguishing Features (scars, piercings, tattoos, etc):

Overall Attractiveness (1-15)

**Health**

Physical Handicaps:

Voice (loud/soft; deep/high):

**Personality**

Favorite Color:

Hobbies (list two or three):

Goals (list four):

Fears:

Self-Confidence (1-15):

Describe Character's Personality in a Paragraph:

**Family**

Marital Status:

Brief Description of Current Boy/Girlfriend (if applicable):

Any Exes?

Friends (name, age, level of friendship):

Mother:

Relationship with Mother:

Father:

Relationship with Father:

Siblings (if applicable):

Relationship with Siblings (if applicable):

**For Creator**

Are you okay with romance?

Do you want your character to kill anyone?

Did I forget anything you want me to know?


	2. Tribute List

**District 1**

Male- Regulas "Arby" Brutus

Female- Gemma Redulite

**District 2**

Male- Marcus Gnaeus

Female- Isolde Arley

**District 3**

Male- Jhon Aloe

Female- Kora Mystral

**District 4**

Male- Eric Summit

Female- Malia Harlow

**District 5**

Male- Eddy Foster

Female- Reika Chiba

**District 6**

Male- Dawson Wale

Female- Arlandria Chappelle

**District 7**

Male- Mason Styx

Female- Anastatia Othetle

**District 8**

Male- Willot Skein

Female- Alexandra Swany

**District 9**

Male- Boxer Lightwood

Female- Penelope Tyler

**District 10**

Male- Max Angus

Female- Lila Angus

**District 11**

Male- Shade Monocot

Female- Camellia Willow

**District 12**

Male- Alsandair Cavir

Female- Calia Smith

* * *

President Shade's idea was receiving massive amounts of support and excitement from everyone in the Capitol. The districts, however, were yet to be informed on the matter. But that was okay. That would make the whole thing _so_ much better. Over the past few weeks, there had been several meetings for the "Gamemakers." That was what President Shade was calling the people who would orchestrate the playing field. Just before the adjournment of each meeting, suggestions would be tossed around. Ways to make the Games more interesting, and more entertaining.

One Gamemaker suggested hiring a team to make each tribute look flawless for their time in the Capitol. Another suggested giving the tributes a week of training, so that they wouldn't all die as soon as the Games began, because that would be boring. Someone else suggested a way to get the audience involved, and that was just what President Shade wanted.

The idea was that citizens could help out when their favorite tribute was in trouble and needed something. These citizens could buy an item and send it to their favored tribute. It was absolutely genius, and because of his idea, Hartford Fenwick was put in charge of the Games as the Head Gamemaker. Hartford's first act as Head Gamemaker was telling an intern to get him a coffee. He had a lot of work ahead of him, as President Shade made very clear.

President Shade smiled a smile that sent a chill down the spines of the room's occupants, but as long as he was happy, everything would be okay.

* * *

Details regarding the sponsor system will be in the next chapter. Y'all have a good day now. Oh, and pretty soon I'm probably going to be writing some A/Ns. Some might be important, and some might be utterly useless. But anyway, they'll be in bold. And they will brighten your day. It'll turn your frown upside-down. Okay, I'll stop being cheesy now...see y'all cutie pies soon!

Also guys, **WE DID IT! **I'm so happy. The tribute list is full, so pretty soon the first official chapter will be out! AAAGGGHHH I'm so excited. If you are half as excited as I am you should probably calm down and take a deep breath or something. Oh my goodness this is amazing. Okay, this is the end of my excited rant. We'll get into the story soon!


	3. Sponsoring

**Sponsor Rules**

-guests can not be sponsors

-sponsors must follow the story

-sponsors must PM me filled out form (form for sponsoring is on my profile)

-all sponsor related information must be submitted through PM (excluding reviews...obviously)

**To get "sponsor points":**

submit a tribute that makes it into the story-200 points

favoriting author (klickmaster92)- 150 points

following author- 150 points

favoriting story- 80 points

submitting a bloodbath tribute- 50 points

following story- 50 points

review- 30 points per review (one per chapter; not applicable for prologue or tribute list)

PM me the correct answers to the trivia questions (will begin once story goes underway)- 20 points

* * *

**Food**

pack of crackers- 15 points

small fruit (apple, peach, etc)- 15 points

8 oz. of water- 20 points

block of cheese- 20 points

cup of broth- 30 points

loaf of bread- 60 points

24 oz. of water- 60 points

24 oz. of juice (sponsor's choice)- 60 points

small meal (a ham and cheese sandwich, one 12 oz. water bottle, apple)- 80 points

Capitol style feast (lamb stew, ten bread rolls, butter, steamed carrots and broccoli, goat cheese, ten 24 oz. bottles of water, assorted fruits (peaches, apples, pears), plates, silverware, napkins)- 1000 points

country style feast (ten pieces of fried chicken, beef and noodles, mashed potatoes, sliced turkey, vegetable stew, green beans, fifteen bread rolls, apple butter, cherry pie, 24 oz. of milk, 24 oz. of apple juice, plates, silverware, napkins)- 1500 points

**Weapons**

bow (without arrows)- 90 points

4 arrows- 90 points

slingshot- 100 points

dagger- 100 points

set of 6 throwing knives- 150 points

whip- 150 points

blowgun with 12 poisonous darts- 400 points

blowgun with 25 poisonous darts- 500 points

mace- 650 points

bow and 12 arrows- 700 points

bow and 25 arrows- 900 points

spear- 700 points

sword- 800 points

machete- 800 points

**Hygiene**

lip balm- 20 points

20 pack of hair ties- 40 points

bar of soap- 50 points

small bottle of lotion- 50 points

towel- 60 points

toothbrush and toothpaste- 70 points

comb- 90 points

brush- 90 points

sunscreen- 100 points

shampoo and conditioner- 150 points

de-tangling cream- 200 points

anti-frizz cream- 250 points

small hygiene pack (lip balm, small bottle of lotion, comb, toothbrush and toothpaste)- 200 points

medium hygiene pack (lip balm, small bottle of lotion, comb, toothbrush and toothpaste, sunscreen)- 290 points

large hygiene pack (lip balm, small bottle of lotion, comb, toothbrush and toothpaste, anti-frizz cream, shampoo and conditioner)- 650 points

**Tech**

batteries- 70 points

flashlight- 70 points

2 walkie-talkies- 150 points

**Survival**

10 feet of rope- 20 points

20 feet of rope- 40 points

40 feet of rope- 60 points

net- 30 points

empty canteen- 30 points

bug repellent- 40 points

small first-aid kit (5 bandages, 5 rubbing alcohol wipes, small tube of burn cream)- 50 points

medium first aid kit (12 bandages, gauze, 15 rubbing alcohol wipes, medium sized tube of burn cream, pain killers)- 90 points

large first aid kit- (40 bandages, 45 rubbing alcohol wipes, gauze, large tube of burn cream, pain killers, fever reducers, tracker jacker anti-venom, needle and thread)- 150 points

matches- 170 points

blanket- 190 points

sleeping bag- 200

body armor- 10,000 points

**Random Backpacks**

Small Random Backpack (will contain 3 of the following, chosen at random: 2 four packs of crackers, an apple, a pear, 8 oz. water, whip, dagger, lip balm, sunscreen, small first aid kit, flashlight, batteries, matches, empty canteen, bug repellant, sleeping bag)- 500 points

Medium Random Backpack (will contain 5 of the following, chosen at random: 4 four-packs of crackers, 2 apples, 24 oz. of water, loaf of bread, block of cheese, 24. oz of juice, slingshot, dagger, blowgun with 12 poisonous darts, mace, flashlight, batteries, 20 feet of rope, medium hygiene pack, medium first aid kit, sleeping bag, matches)- 1000 points

Large Random Backpack (will contain 15 of the available sponsor gifts, excluding other random backpacks)-5000 points

* * *

The citizens of the Capitol were asleep in their comfortable beds, and all they could think about was the Games. The First Annual Hunger Games was going to take place very soon. Everything was ready. The arenas were built, the prep teams had been put together, and the Training Center was prepared. And, obviously, there were surprises in store.

And in the districts, parents were tucking their children in, singing lullabies. Teenagers were running through the streets, laughing and enjoying their lives. They had no idea that soon, they wouldn't be able to trust their own friends and family not to kill them.

* * *

**The A/Ns have begun! So, basically, the next chapter will contain the first real, full, chapter. Isn't that exciting? I think that's exciting. So submit tributes, because the quicker I get my tributes, the quicker we can get started! I'll admit, this A/N was pretty boring and kinda sucked. But if you actually care about what's going on in my life, there will definitely be more interesting ones later, as the school goes on and my tv shows resume and, you know, all your tributes start dying. So...yeah. Bye.**

**-klickmaster92**


	4. Teaser

**I'm realizing that this seems like I've updated and the first chapter is here. But, alas, 'tis not so. I really wish I could say that this is an update, but the first chapter isn't as wonderful as I'd like to be yet, and I don't know when that will happen. I can promise that it will be fantastic, if that makes everyone feel better. I'm super sorry it's taken this long, and I'm even more sorry that it's going to take longer. Just know that I have not abandoned you or this story. I promise, if it's the last thing I do, I will write this story.  
**

**Because I feel terrible, I'll let you all in on a little more info about the story. The first chapter is going to be the announcement of the existence of the Games throughout Panem. Because I feel terrible about not having this chapter ready for the general public yet, here's a little teaser of what's to come (hopefully in the near future).**

* * *

Everyone in District 10 was excited about having to congregate in the square for a message from the Capitol. With all of the rebelling going on throughout the country, the district citizens were all thinking this would be the Capitol's final message, a surrender. All of the housewives were buzzing about the hope of freedom, and what their plans were after the Capitol gave up. Visiting the other districts, moving into one of the big homes the construction workers were building on the North side. The herders in the pastures, who were mostly teens with farmers' tans working a summer job, were all talking about how they wanted to see District 1...well, more like the endless amounts of gorgeous women in District 1. And all their sisters just really wanted to go somewhere with guys who were more interested in personality than bra size. This message from the Capitol was going to be their ticket to all their hopes and dreams.


End file.
